Rain Over Me
by Alan's Only
Summary: SMUT. Pure and Simple. Hermione finds herself in a nightclub with two very sexy wizards whats to do? And how will it change her life? PWP. SS/HG/LM
1. Rain Over Me

So another writer gave me a challenge and here it is... as good as it will get. Severus, Lucius and our own Miss Hermione.

Rain on me.

By Alan's Only

Challenge by .net/u/2372734/DemonLover741

Rated M... for various... threesome qualities.

Disclaimer- I don't own H.P characters nor do I make any money. And I did NOT write this song.

Hermione was unsure of why she was in this club. Why was she in _W.A.N.D.S.? _But the music played around her and her body flowed onto the dance floor; between the bodies on the dance floor. Suddenly she felt hands on her hips dancing with her. Wasn't this place suppose to be a safe haven for girls? This was a gay wizard bar anyway... But the masculine chest that she was pulled against said something entirely different...

"_Girl my body don't lie"_

A gruff voice said behind her as she started to sway to the music, his hands running along her barely clad body._  
><em>

"_I'm outta my mind"_

He whispered as they danced hands holding her close, making it so she was not able to turn her head to look at the man. The music pulsed within her, making her hips sway and grind back into the male's body; a slight groan on her lips as she felt his hardness against her ass.

_Let it rain over me  
><em>

Glitter fell from the magical mirrored ceiling, it made everything have a dream like quality to it... 'that's all this is... just a dream...' she told herself losing even more as she swayed.

_I'm rising so high  
>Out of my mind<br>So let it rain over me_

She felt as tho her mind was leaving her body, the hands became more persistent roaming higher to the underside of her breast. Suddenly another presence moved in front of her, and two more hands joined. She raised her arms to link around the new males shoulders and looked up. The sparkles seemed to cling to his rich black hair as he swayed to the music. 'yep. This is a dream.' she told herself as her eyes met with the intense dark stare of Severus. She knew this war hero would never show himself in a place like this. That gave her more reason to just sway and give him a teasing smile one hand leaving his shoulders to move and wrap the male behind her's neck. He seemed to growl moving closer. Their bodies smashed, Hermione deliciously sandwiched between the two forms of perfect male..__

_Always a new million  
>Always a new vodka<em>

The spirit of Russian 'water' seemed strong on Severus' breath as he leans running his large nose along her shoulder as the other male moves her head taking her lips in a hot wet kiss. The power of the domination make her quiver, thankful for the male's strength to keep her from falling.

_"Forty is the new 30"_

Severus growls in and moves her head taking her lips in a deep hard kiss.

_Baby you're a rockstar  
>Dale veterana, que tu sabe (<em>_Dale veteran, you know)_  
><em>Mas de la cuenta, no te hagas (<em>_But the account, do not play__ )_

A small groan escapes her lips as the male behind her runs his hands up her naked thighs pushing her washcloth of a skirt up even further; as well as pressing his leg between them. The contact on her already sensitive skin made another low cry erupted from her hips as she leans back rubbing on his clothed thigh breaking the kiss with Severus looking back at the other male finally. Shock flashed across her face, a small smirk accompanied it. Another growl came from the male behind her as he caught her lips in another kiss, his light blonde hair falling over her shoulder. Severus watched as Hermione took Lucius' mouth in a heated kiss.

_Teach me or better yet,_

It was Severus' hands that moved down her body this time lifting her between the bodies, she let out a cry into Lucius' mouth. Very quickly Severus found out why; as she closed her legs around his waist burning heat came in contact with his lower stomach, this naughty girl was without knickers.

_"Fuck me baby, yes, yes"_

She cried out as she rutted against his stomach her hands holding back on Lucius' neck, Severus' hands kneaded and squeezed at her ass, pulling her down slightly grunting softly as her lower parts came in contact with his own lower parts.

_I'm freaky, I'm a make sure that your peach feels peachy baby_

Severus' eyes flick to Lucius as the lighter man caught her lips in a deep kiss his hands running up cupping her breasts. With a smirk Severus slid to his knees pulling her thighs apart, and diving his head within. No hair on her lower lips made him growl loudly licking at the dripping folds.

_No bullshit rods, I like my women sexy classy sassy  
>Powerful yes, they love to get the middle, nasty ow<em>

She was in ecstasy. Severus between her legs his tongue and nose making quick movements sending shock waves of sensation through her. Her hands pulled at Lucius' hair as her kiss with him roughened sucking at his tongue, groaning and grunting into his mouth. His hands grabbed at her breasts freeing them from the tiny-tube-top confines. Somehow the air felt cool to her nipples as she pressed her breasts into his palms.

_This ain't a game you'll see, you can put the blame on me  
>Dale munequita ahora ahi (<em>_Dale now there doll__ ), and let it rain over me_

Soon Severus' mouth made her cry out breaking the kiss with Lucius, throwing her head back hips bucking upwards, legs locking around the darker male; as she bathed him in her orgasmic juices. With another low growl Lucius rans his hands along her thighs pressing his hardness to her ass. __

_Light is the new majority, ya tu sabe (and you know)  
>Next step la casa blance <em>_(_The White House)

With a muffled gasp she found herself between two bodies again. Lucius' hands on her breasts squezzing them with new vigure. One of Severus' hands between them as she feels him undoing his fly. She barely notices as one of Lucius' hands move from her breast to copy Severus' movements.__

_I was playing with her, she was playing with me  
>Next thing you know, we were playing with three<br>_

Only a second before the heated movements did Hermione know what the males planed for her, and with a prayer to the goddess she hopped that Lucius had enough of her liquid on him to make his entrance into her without tearing her up. She let out a piercing scream as both males drove home within her. Severus' cock filled her just right, ramming her cervix in such a delicious way; as Lucius' manhood rammed deeply within her tighter hole, squeezing in slight dry pain. Though as their movement started she began to pant; one hand clawing at the back of Lucius' neck the other running along Severus' shoulders.

"_Oh oh oh oh oh oh"_

Hermione cried out with each thrust, one male pulled out as the other rammed back home, the feeling of their cocks skimming each other in the middle was almost too much for her to take. She screamed out as she came again, her juices slicking the male behind her's cock making his thrusts that much more enjoyable. Her limbs seemed to tremble as they continued to fuck her between them almost like a rag doll. Her breasts bouncing, free from their hand-confines.

_I was playing with her, she was playing with me  
>Next thing you know, we were playing with three<br>_

She let out another scream as the male's bodies changed tempo both ramming inside of her, each trying to find their own pleasure. Hermione was just the vessel they chose to find it in; and she was loving every moment of it... She had never felt so very full, and so very used in all of her days. It made her fell dirty, but she liked the feeling of the indecency. Rutting with two men, in the middle of a night club; uncaring if anyone was watching, not knowing if the ministry where on their way, to take them to Azkaband for their lewd acts._  
><em>

"_I'm outta my mind" _

She screams out her head flinging back hips bucking to get even more enjoyment from the men._  
><em>

_Let it rain over me  
>I'm rising so high<br>Out of my mind  
><em>

Finally the moment came. They both rammed as deep as they could, their hands more then likely leaving deep black bruises where they held her up between them; as they roared out their own completion within her welcoming depths. She let out another scream her body tighting further, sucking Severus' seed from him with greed. She could feel both men filling her to the brim with their hot seed, and she loved it. She loved the feeling of being domanated, of being nothing more then a common woman for them to take out their disgraceful need out on. She had no idea how such disgrace, and total lack of care for her, made her so very hot.

Hermione gasped awake, springing from the bed her heart and mind racing, suddenly pain from her neither regions took hold of her legs and left her gasping as she fell to the floor. Her pleading eyes looked around; She didn't know this room... this was not her house... Where was she? Had she sleep walked again?

"Miss Granger..." A deep dark voice growled from the bed, she looked in fear for the one who's voice this belonged too. Her honey colored eyes met deep black ones. She begain to shake, what had she done? She chewed on her lip as she tried to pull herself up on to shaking legs.

"Hermione... Why not stay awhile longer?" Another voice asked from the the bed, she shook her head again and looked at the two men who where splayed out in front of her. The darker of the two held a small smirk on his lips a black eyebrow raised, as the lighter one left his arm haphazardly around Severus' mid-drift.

"Hermione... You have no need to leave so early... Your Husband... is still in his bed..." Severus growls and looks at Lucius.

"With another woman of course..." The older man added simply. She begin to shake again. As the memories of what happened before the night club rose back into her mind. She had not gone back home... She knew she would've seen Ron with his mistress... She knew he wouldn't expect her home for hours... He was so used to her late nights at the ministry... A small sob exploded from her lips as she collapses back onto the bed. Into the arms of last night's lovers.

Something told her not to leave. Something told her this was the place she was meant to be. With two men who could treat her with respect during the day, and degrade her and make her dirty during the night._  
><em>

_FIN_

SO there you go... I know this story will probably get flames... but Sam wanted it so I gave it to her! I hope she enjoyed!


	2. Can't Stay away

AN:/ I have decided to make this into a three-fer story. Thanks to CissyBella. She also got to choose the song for this chappy!

Rain Over me

-Can't Stay Away

By Alan's Only

Rated-M

Disclaimer- Nope don't own the song or ppl. So here we go!

"_This is wrong"_

Hermione whispers softly looking back and forth between the two older males as they lay on either side of her, her body naked bathed in the cool moon light. She gives a soft moan as Lucius' hands run along her stomach up to cup a breast, palming it softly. Severus makes a small sound and nuzzles her shoulder.

_"I should be gone"_

She gasps, her body arching upwards as both of their mouths capture nipples nipping and sucking, pulling on them making her body rise from the bed. Her hands cupped the back of their heads, wrapping her fingers in their long hair.

"_Yet here we lay"_

Severus growls and rolls his eyes up to look at her with a small smile playing on his lips as he bites a bit harder, groaning as she cries out body arching up further. He moves back and licks softly at the reddened bud. Lucius gives a soft laugh as he rolls the nipple around in the front of his teeth.

_"'Cause I can't stay away"_

She moans her hips bucking her core wanting attention. With out having to ask their hands came up sliding along her creamy thighs, both mirroring the others as they rub her inner legs. One slowly moved up torturing her even more as they teased her lower lips a delicate long finger slips within her folds, rubbing her already slickened bud of nerves.

_~*~_

_Roses bloom_

A single rose, it sits within a small vase upon her desk at home. It's black pedals never seeming to die. It reminded her that two very willing males laid within a bed waiting for her to come to them. They drew her like a moth to a flame. Though each time she went to them she was never burned.

_In your dirty room_

In her memories of each night of stolen pleasures, and deceitful lust, the room never came into view of her mind. It was always darkened, the only thing to clearly remember are the deep black silk sheets that normally wrapped around their ankles or hips, once they awoke in the morning in a tangle of limbs.

_I come to play  
><em>_'Cause I can't stay away  
>No I can't stay away-ay<em>

Once again, Ron never came home when his schedule said he would. Once again, she was no where to be found in the house. There was no one in the empty 'home' to see neither occupant never come home during the night.__

_I'm conflicted  
>I inhale now I'm addicted<em>

With gasping breaths Hermione moves from straddling Severus' lower body moving in the bed to crouch between Lucius' legs sucking his hardened length into her mouth sucking and bobbing, one hand grasping at his sack the other running along the bit of length she could take into her mouth. A small growl comes from Severus as he moves behind her again, shoving his length within her cramming her cervix in the most amazing way. She lets out a small scream around Lucius' silkened rod, the ramming from behind her pushing the lighter man's length deeper into her mouth.

_To this place  
>To you babe<em>

With a loud cry, Lucius grabbed the back of her head ramming her further down releasing his seed deep into her throat, she gulps trying to take all of it, as Severus rammed a bit harder and faster finding his own release within her.

_I can't stay away  
>Can't stay away<br>We get up, we go down_

Hermione moves in the morning untangling herself from the older men, her body aching softly. A small grin appeared on her face as she looks back at the men, both still sleeping quietly. Some how she found a new way to live... She can stand going home to an empty house, or if the goddess allows one with Ron in it. And now she can look at her unfaithful husband and accept it. Accept that they will never have the love that her parents wished on her. Accept that they where just a facade for something dark and disturbing.

_Then we go one more round  
>It's wrong, they say <em>

She couldn't help it... she spoke out of turn with her husband... asking if he was going to stay home this night. She needed to see if her love for him was truly gone. A surprised look crossed her husbands face as he looked at her, quietly mumbling something about work, and stood skirting out of the room, out of his wife innocent stare.

_I was numb  
>For you I come<em>

She didn't understand why it hurt her. Why Ron's uncaring way for her shot pain through her heart. Who was she to judge Ron? She too had others to take out her pleasure in... She thought Ron still loved her... and now she was sure he cared nothing for her... She was just someone to split the rent with... Someone his parents could be proud he was married too. It hurt...__

_I'm conflicted  
>I inhale now I'm addicted<em>

Hermione gasps again as they fall to the bed Severus still deep within her, as Lucius lays behind the darker male deep within him. She offers them a smile looking at their sweaty skin. Lucius moves wrapping an arm around Severus and pulls Hermione into his grasp his long arms some how able to hold both of them together. With a nuzzle on the darker male's shoulder he leans and kisses Hermione goodnight with a gentle smile.

_To this place  
>To you babe<em>

Both of the males had begun to nick at her heart wedging their way into it, making a warmth spread each time she saw them.

_I can't stay away  
>Can't stay away<em>

Each day, she seemed to stay a bit longer in the mornings. Letting them bring her breakfast, play with her hair, as she played with theirs. Each day she felt it harder to return home to the desolate house. That once echoed with her love for her husband.

_We get up, we go down  
>Then we go one more round<em>

Soon she never went home. They had aloud her a wardrobe in the room to put her work clothes and books. She felt like she was impeding on them but each time she mentioned it they would shake their heads and say she was a welcomed improvement.

_I wish I could  
>Leave and never return<em>

She found them one night tangled in each other arms kissing and sucking at each other, pulling and stroking at each of their lengths. With a small gasp something in her mind clicked. She could never truly be part of their love for each other. Unwanted feeling of not being needed raced through her veins as she watched as they took pleasure in each other. She moved from the door and raced home... Maybe she could forget...Maybe.

_Baby, I know I should  
>But for you I'd burn<em>

For a week she woke up in her abandoned home, Ron never returning. Each night she burned for the men who had shown her so much..._love. _ She wanted to go back to them. She wanted to feel wanted again, needed... but she couldn't. So she sent out an owl for Ron to please come home._  
><em>_  
>I'm conflicted<br>I inhale now I'm addicted_

_AN:/ _Well this cannot go well could it? Don't worry good things are to come. I promise. One more chappy and you shall see what I mean. I can't write a story without a little bit of angst._  
><em>


	3. Lair

SOOOOOO. One more chappy up. Lets see how this one goes! Should I make another chappy?

Liar

By Alan's Only

Song- Lair by Mumford and Sons

Rating-M

Disclaimer- Nope don't own anything. Not even the computer I am writing this on.

_I know that things are broken_

Ron enters the house with an ease that he should not have had, his body straight and face uncaring. He finds his broken wife in a huddle on the couch. He moves to her sitting down not looking at her swollen read eyes.

"_I know there's too many words left unsaid"_

Ronald whispers softly brushing the hair back from her face. Watching his young dead-eyed wife. What had he done to this once beautiful woman? He pulls her into his arms running his hands along her back.

_You say you have spoken, like the coward I am, I hang my head  
><em>

She just sits upon his lap sobs begin to wrack her small thin frame, 'when had she lost all of this weight' he things. His mind races to all of the 'work he had been doing. The girls he had 'worked' where just as small in the girl in his arms... He drops his head holding her closer to him

"_You lay careless", your head on my chest_

Her voice breaks softly, body quivering not looking up at this man. She can smell a horrid perfume coming from his robes, but she missed the feeling of being in his arms... Or maybe she had mistaken the pleasure of his arms for one she just needed to be held again.

_And don't even look at me looking my best  
>And all these things I can't describe, you would rather I didn't try<em>

She pulls away from him her body shaking again as she looks at this man. He didn't care... If he cared he would have been home every night... he would not have sent her into the arms of another man... in to the arms of other men. Two other men that had shown her such care and love... Two other men that had no idea she was here with him. He slowly rose his head to look at her. His blue eyes filled with tears, and for some reason her body quivered with rage.

"I'm sorry... I will be better Hermione... I am so sorry..." He speaks, the tears that threaten to spill from his eyes don't reach his voice. She has seen this before... when he talked to his mother about doing something wrong... the alligator tears always worked... But not this time

_But please, don't cry you liar  
><em>

"_Oh please, don't cry you liar"_

Hermione screams her body shaking, rage and tears choking her voice but still it somehow rang out. It echoed in the cold room. This house was supposed to be full of children by now... supposed to be full of love. But all there is are lies... hate and despair...

_Oh please, don't cry you liar  
>Oh please, don't cry you liar<br>Oh please, don't cry you liar_

He trembles standing looking at her his tears gone. A cold deadliness left in those once innocent eyes.

_And you lean in for your last kiss,  
>Who in this world can ask me to resist?<br>Your hands cold as they find my neck,_

His movements too quick for the shell of a girl. His freezing hands wrapped around her neck with stiff resolve as he slams her against the wall, his body heavy against her. Gasping and begging, the only two things that could slip from Hermione's lips as her body begin to feel heavier, her eyesight growing dimmer by the second, with the last bit of ragged breath she gasps,

_"Oh this love I have found, I detest"_

AN: anyone up for another chappy? Heheheheheh I think I am!


	4. Dirt Room

Dirt Room.

By Alan's only

Song- Dirt Room by Blue October.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

All Hermione would ever admit is she blacked out. But she knew what had happened. And she was ashamed of hos much sick unabashed joy it brought her...

_I'm like a ghost_

Suddenly Hermione's body became light and her eyes opened, her once honey colored eyes now sparkled with a deep red, almost demonic as she raised her hands throwing Ronald from her; he slid across the floor slamming into the couch. With a growl she moves in a slow creeping motion stocking closer to the male on the floor who was pleading up something fierce but it was falling onto deaf ears. All she heard where the voices saying 'do it' in her head.

_I'll be living in a dirt room  
>Waiting for the day to be closer<em>

She moved even closer crouching above him; she leaned over the frightened man, with a grin that could easily be called feral.

_"Reaching for the knife in my coat  
>I'm going to put it to your throat"<em>

She growled as Ron tried to grab her wand from her pocket. She easily snatched it from his fumbling fingers pressing the tip against his jugular watching his Adam's apple moving bobbing. It reminded her of a person whose head was being shoved into water, they try to rear their head up for air...

"_Sweaty piggy, you're a bad man  
>What a fucking sad way to go"<em>

She screams in his face standing muttering a couple spells until he is sitting in a chair, hand uncomfortable tied behind him. She moves around him, as he notices he is in the kitchen somehow.

_"Your mother raised you as a joke"_

She looking over her shoulder, she faces the small window in the rundown room, a laugh smearing her voice. She reaches up tearing the curtain off of the rail. With another almost insane grin she walks closer to him.

_"I should have wiped away a burden  
>Use the curtain in the kitchen to choke<br>You"_

She whispers as she wraps the cloth around his neck tightening it her knuckles turning white with the force, he begins to gasp and sputter trying to break free of the curses that held his arms. Quickly he fell into unconsciousness._  
><em>

Hermione stood in front of him and with another whispered spell: Ron's eyes opened in shock, a scream tried to erupt from his mouth but he found that the curtain was stuffed into his mouth, stretching his cheeks painfully._  
><em>

"_Oh god then you awoke"_

She sequels in near glee as she dances around him. Her hands moving along him.

_You started screaming through the duct tape  
><em>

He begins to struggle more as she moves to the kitchen picking up knifes she had assorted on the table running her thumb along it asking which one he would prefer to be the one to puncture him. Setting down one after another, finally choosing a long thick one.

"_Don't ever think I'm letting you go"_

She begin slowly at first sliding the blade along his chin not letting it cut the flesh yet. Then down his chest with a quick skillful flick she cuts his shirt away from his toned chest._  
><em>

_Come on  
>"I really think that this is fun for the money"<em>

She moves the blade along his chest cutting a thin line of blood. His screams start up anew as he struggles.

__

_"You think you own me"_

She laughs and presses the blade harder cutting deeper then she pulls her wedding ring from her finger pressing it into the wound making his cry out in more pain.

_"You should have known me"_

With another laugh she cuts along his chest, deeper around his heart, then moves forward straddling his chest as she pulls her hand back and locks eyes with his eyes as her tongue slips out licking along the blade grinning at the taste of his blood. Rivets of the red liquid ran down from the corner of her lips.

_"You think you'll use me  
>I'm stronger than you"<em>

He moves his body trying to buck her off of him but she locks her legs around his hips, she pulls back glaring more. The blade held tightly in her hand moves again digging deeper into the skin above his heart.

_"You took my love, but it's useless  
>When see what I do to you"<em>

She laughs a maniacal sound that chilled him the bone. She looks at him again, her face covered with blood spatter her mouth tinted red with his blood. She looked like a wild beast, another scream of terror wretched itself from Ron's lungs as she rose the knife above her head, holding it with both hands in a tight grip.

Just as her arms where about to to bring the knife down into Ronald's chest a hand grabbed her upper arm stopping Hermione from stabbing her husband. With wide scared eyes she looks up at the male holding her arm in a tight grip. Severus offered her a small smile, took the knife from her hands and pulled her off of her bleed husband's lap. He held her against his chest and looked to Lucius who stood only a few feet away and nodded. With a small smirk the lighter man moves into Ronald's line of sight. She only got to watch a few more seconds as Ron began to struggle and scream again, before Severus apperated them away.

AN:/ One more chappy and I will be alllll done! ^^ It has been a hard road for this story. But I have enjoyed watching it though to the end. Which WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPPY!__


	5. For Your Entertainment

OK. FAIR warning. This is ganna be one messed up chappy. BEWARE but I can promise it will be hawt!

For your Entertainment.

By Alan's Only

Rated- M (VERY GOOD REASON IN THIS CHAPPY!) this is another clearly SMUT chapter... with well... LM/RW about to happen... Get ready! But it does get back to the good old SS/LM/HG

"I want to watch..."Hermione said softly looking up into Severus' dark eyes. He gave her a smirk and nodded popping them back to the house where Lucius had just began. The lighter man had changed; once clad in his normal overly embroidered robes, he was now dressed in a pair of black leather pants, a deep red button down tucked neatly into his pants, his long blonde hair loose around his shoulders. Without asking Severus had apparently changed himself and her. He was dressed in black leather pants like Lucius' but instead of just a shirt, his upper body was clothed in a tight leather jacket; which held his normal numerous buttons. Hermione fit in with the men, but was far less dressed. Her new outfit held a long black skirt, slits on both sides all the way up to her thighs, each curvy leg wrapped in black fishnet though covered mostly by the over-the-knee shinny leather black boots. Her chest wrapped simply in a black leather strap, barely covering her nipples. On a normal day she would never wear something like this, or even in her wildest fantasies But here... she felt like it was almost required.

_So hot_

The kitchen was warming slowly with the heat coming from the oven. Lucius gave Severus and Hermione a wide smirk when they popped back into the room.

_Out the box_

Severus picks up an unused knife sliding the protective covering from it, grinning almost like a mad man. That look alone sent Ron into a new fit trying to break free from his restrains. Hermione pulled herself up onto the counter with a devilish look,

"_Can we pick up the pace?"  
><em>

Another ragged cry came from the restrained male, he looked at Hermione pleading for her to help him; but he found no ally in her blood stained face.

_"I need to be entertained"_

She declares moving her legs, so one crossed the other, and leaned back.

_Push the limit  
>Are you with it?<em>

Lucius moved over to the restrained boy running an eloquent hand along his shoulders his smirk gone, now deadly serous. He leaned down whispering softly into Ron's ear,

"_Baby, don't be afraid  
>I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby"<br>_

_"Let's go!"_

Severus moved forward straddling Ron's lap, much like Hermione had. He ran the new knife along the redhead's chest, pressing a bit harder as he moved toward the other male's nipple.

_It's my show  
>"Baby, do what I say"<em>

Lucius purred softly into Ron's ear and leaned in nibbling on the pale flesh of his earlobe, growling lowly. His pale hands moved along Ron's restrained arms, till they reached his ripped shirt.

_"I told ya  
>I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed"<em>

Hermione laughs loudly, repeating something Severus had said one night before a long night of lust-making. The only male watching her saw her slide her hands along her knees slowly sliding her skirt up a bit higher.

_"Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name"_

Severus rasps as he presses the blade into the pale pink of Ron's nipple cutting it deeply. Another muffled cry pierced through the curtain, as he struggled more.__

_"No escaping when we start"_

The blonde male laughed as he pulls the shirt down tying the red head's wrists with something physical, tight enough to begin rubbing.

"_There's no way you'll ring the alarm"  
><em>The male behind the tied one laughs pulling Ron's wand out tossing it to Hermione who giggled and locked eyes with her husband. She brought it up to her lips slowly licking the tip of it.

__

_"Oh, do you know what you got into?_

The darkest male laughed as he ran the blade back across Ron's chest not as hard on his nipple but enough to leave a small blood trail to his other nipple. The redhead's breath came in small gasps chest heaving, though it never messed up Severus' straight line.

_"Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?"_

Lucius asked, hands running back up the smaller male's arms, only to run back down his nails digging into the soft flesh, leaving bloody welts. A different sound comes from the gagged man, a small grunt; his eyes focused on Hermione. She ran his wand along her chest, lip caught between her teeth. Her chest and body moving with unsaid suggestion.

_"'Cause it's about to get rough for you"_

Severus growls cutting the unhurt nipple like the bleeding one. This cry from Ron was accompanied by his eyes flashing up to Severus' eyes, fear and something else was hidden in his hazel depths.

_"I'm here for your entertainment"_

The blonde male breaths into Ron's ear. His hands run a long the youngest male's chest scratching. Not caring if he was making the cut marks which had begun to stop bleeding, bleed anew. His hands stopped at the button of Ron's pants. Severus' smirk matched Lucius as his brown eyes flicked down, there was a reaction both men where expecting.__

_"Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet"_

Hermione laughed as she spread her thighs watching the men with a growing heat in her eyes. She ran the stolen wand up her thighs as her eyes lock with Ron's again, a smirk sliding into place as she pushes the skirt up higher inch by inch, Ron's eyes widened more and more. He didn't want the reaction to happen... but his body told a much different story. She cries out softly mouthing something in not much more then a gasp-y moan.

" _Thought a fallen angel swept ya off ya feet"_

__

_"It's alright"_

Severus whispers moving back standing pulling off the coat dropping it to the floor, His chest bare from any shirt, the end of the war had been good to him. After surviving he decided that it was time to make up for the neglected years on his body. The dark male stood there with a bit of a smirk playing on his lips as Ron looked in disbelief at him; his chest well defined, each muscle seeming to have it right place, not too overly done, but enough that the slight bit of sweat that trickled down slid between the contours. The redhead's eyes watched the droplet until it hit Severus' pant line, then his eyes caught something that let his pulling at his binds again... something _terrible_ was about to happen...

_"You'll be fine"_

Lucius purrs with a small laugh as he easily lifts the smaller male his body holding him tightly in a swift movement, Ron was sitting atop the blonde man's lap his struggling stopped as he felt the older male's hardness rubbing along his ass.

_"Baby, I'm in control"_

Hermione slipped from the counter looking at her husband feigning innocence and love as she walked over running her hand along his chin. The blue-hazel of her husbands eyes pleaded with her. With a small laugh she nods at Lucius then leans forward running her hand along Ron's chest undoing his pants. Which left him not noticing Lucius' also became undone.

_"Take the pain"_

Lucius rasps into the red head's ear his hands grabbing Ron's thighs lifting him placing his tightened unprepared entrance at his tip. Only the bit of precum Lucius' manhood had collected was all of the lubrication Ron was allowed as the older man slammed into him. Ron screamed again, the streaks of pain making his eyes water, but—as Hermione noted when she looked down—his hard-on had not diminished. With a low grunt Lucius looked over the redhead's shoulder with a muttered 'he feels like you...' to Severus.

A deadly look plasters its self on Severus face as he moves forward grabbing the younger man's cock squeezing a bit too tightly

"_Take the pleasure"_

He lets go and moves to Hermione pulling her closer kissing her deeply pawing at what little clothes she has.

"_I'm the master of both"_

He laughs softly and moves a bit closer to Ronald. Severus' hands moved along the back of Hermione grabbing the thin skirt and tearing it away, letting both the redhead and the blonde look at her plump butt and wide thighs. Severus easily lifted the female wrapping her legs around his waist.

_Close your eyes_

_Not your mind  
><em>

Lucius let Ronald enjoy the show of his wife and old school teacher before moving the young male's hips up rubbing his length within his tight channel, and the redhead let out a low groan closing his eyes his head falling back, he was done pretending to hate this...

"_Let me into your soul"_

Lucius hissed as he thrust into the damn near welcoming tightness. Yes this surprised the older male, but it also told some very heavy dark secrets that the little bastard of the man had kept from his young wife. The blonde was left wondering how many times the redhead had done this... and how long ago his last encounter was..._  
>"I'ma work ya 'til your totally blown"<em>

He stands and moves the younger male to the table pushing him down unwrapping his arms bringing them above his head holding him down to the table, in this position Lucius could start to rem him, and rem him he did. He slowly drug his cock out, till just the tip remained within, then slam back in making the other male cry out again body shaking and quivering._  
>"Oh, do you know what you got into?"<em>

Lucius whispers moving his head down grunting into Ron's ear his hips never losing their well practiced rhythm. Ron was crying out and moaning like he thoroughly enjoyed the treatment he was getting and the peeved the blonde more then he thought it would. Any thought of slowness left his mind as he begin a harder rougher motion, completely missing the spot within the redhead's body.

Severus had sat Hermione upon the edge of the table and kissed her deeply his own pants already undone,_  
>"Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?<br>'Cause it's about to get rough for you' _too_"_

He growled with a small smirk and looks down at the honey colored eyes of the only female in the room. She let out a groan just with the suggestion of pain and pleasure; she missed this man, she missed both of her men.

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Hermione let out a single loud scream as Severus entered her, it was far from pain though, as he stretched her out, she had missed this singular feeling the most. Both men began a rhythm matching each other, almost like that had done this before. Lucius' hands grasping Ronald's his thrusting without a care of the younger male's pleasure, where Severus rammed within Hermione's hot wet tunnel slamming her pleasure spot with each well aimed plunge into her.__

_"Oooohhh….."_

Hermione cried out her legs lifted and carelessly thrown over Severus' left shoulder, he smirks down at her then over to Lucius, who smiles back and leans over. Neither of them losing their rhythm as they assault each-others mouth in a deep kiss, then she knew..._  
>Do you like what you see?<em>

She was not intruding. She was adding. They had what they wanted, but she was like the whipped cream on the everything sundae. Something that could only make an amazing thing even better. Tears came to her eyes as she looks at both of them but they where not tears of sadness or despair. They where ones of true understanding and pure..._  
>"ooooaaaahhhh…"<em>

Hermione begins to pitch Severus could feel her begin to tighten, then with a growl sever quickly turns her on her side; she could hear a desperate cry come from Ron, a quick cleansing spell murmured then, just as suddenly as she was turned another hardness joined the first inside of her, making her scream even louder then she had intended too. They both plunge within her making her cry out even more, as her body began to reach its point.

_Let me entertain ya 'till you screeaaam_

A small chorus began, Hermione's high pitched keen as her orgasm took over, her juices flowing freely soaking both men. Then came Lucius low roar as he slammed in deeper finding the tightness just right as he let his own seed flow, soaking her wet channel first. Then there was Severus load growl, and lustful groan, as he slammed in as well; spilling his own milky seed deep into the young woman.

There panting slowly stopped, Lucius looked at the ginger still laying on the table, from what he could tell the younger male had still not come. With a smirk he leans over still within Hermione and spoke softly into Ron's ear, 'Ever speak of this... and we will make it more then known about your late night rendezvous with the last living twin of your family.'

Before Ron could turn his head and look at horror at the older male they where gone, leaving Ron to slowly move and clean himself up.

TBC

AN: so this story is almost over, I never meant to make it a 6 chappy story. Lol! So yeaaah that was really twisted huh? Did you like?


End file.
